New Relationships
by Awesomesauce2014
Summary: Brittany and Rachel: Babies. Quinn and Santana: Wannabe Mommies. Fate brings the two couples together. Britberry/Quinntana, Pezberry and Fabrit implied. Read warning please!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is a AB/DL story, meaning its about babying some one for sex and other things. This is also a femslash, meaning that there are lesbian girls getting it on. If you don't like anything of this, then please leave. This isn't for everyone but some people do like this.**

~The Babies~

Brittany turned her head when she heard it unlock and started to grin excitedly. "Rachey!" She squealed as she saw her girlfriend. Her grin soon faded when she saw her worn out girlfriend. She stood up and walked over to the tiny brunette, and gather her up in her arms. "Aw what's the matter Rachey?" She asked, using a tone that Rachel understood quickly.

"I sweepy." Rachel mumbled, using a lisp.

Brittany nodded her head, and picked Rachel up, taking her into their room. She laid her girlfriend on their bed, and quickly took her pants and panties off, replacing the panties with a diaper. She then took the brunette's shirt and bra off, and replaced it with a cute shirt that said little sissy on it. She then took off her own pants and panties, replacing it with a diaper as well and put on a cute shirt that said big sissy on it.

"Why is baby sissy so sleepy?" Brittany asked.

This was their game. They were both babies, but Rachel was the youngest when they played. Rachel would acted around 8 months to a year, babbling and talking only a little bit. Brittany was Rachel's big sissy, she was three. She was protective when they played, well she was always very protective, and that is why she's the oldest. But they both wanted a mommy very bad.

"I have bad day and work." Rachel whimpered.

"Dat's okay baby sissy, we take nap otay?" Brittany whispered, cradling her 'baby sissy'. "Den we go to play wike we wanted." Rachel grinned babyishly up at Brittany and giggled when Brittany popped her pacifier into her mouth.

"Otay Bwit Bwit." Rachel whispered and snuggled close to Brittany, falling asleep in her sissy's arms. Brittany smiled down at Rachel, remembering when they started playing.

_~Flashback~_

_Brittany walked into the apartment, and smiled when she heard the giggles of her girlfriend. She was surprised, however when she saw her girlfriend not in their living room. She followed the sounds of her girl's giggles from the bedroom. She gasped when she saw her girlfriend playing around in a diaper. _

_Rachel's head snapped towards the noise, and her eyes widen. "Brit, I can explain!" She whimpered._

_"You wear diapers too?" Brittany asked in a whisper._

_Rachel's eyes widened even more, "Yeah." She whispered, "Wait, you wear diapers?" She asked._

_Brittany nodded her head, and pulled her pants down, "Well I wore pull ups today." She whispered._

_Rachel smiled excitedly, "I think we need to have a talk._

_~End of flashback~_

It was two hours later when Rachel woke up. Rachel glanced over at her sissy and grinned when she saw that Brittany was sucking on her pacifier, fast asleep. She couldn't be luckier, her girlfriend was just like her. She wore diapers, well pull ups most of the time. Rachel sighed softly, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the time. 7:20. She wiggled out of her girlfriend's grasp and hopped off of the bed, and ran over to her closet. She took off her diaper and put on some panties, and pulled out a pretty red dress. When she was done getting ready for the club that she and Brittany had planned on going to she walked over to her still sleeping girlfriend and shook her shoulder gently.

"Big sissy, time to wake up and go play." She whispered. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.

"Well hello there." Brittany grumbled, sitting up slowly. Rachel simply giggled and patted Brittany on the head.

"Get ready silly billy." She ordered. Brittany giggled and nodded, getting off of the bed and started to get ready.

~The Mommies~

Santana watched as her crazy blonde girlfriend run around their room, getting ready for their big date tonight.

"Babe, calm down. We aren't leaving for another hour. Come lay down with me." She whined, wincing at the glare she got. "Alright, sorry finish getting ready." She mumbled.  
>Quinn smirked, "Man you are so whipped." She teased, giggling when Santana jumped off of the bed. She squealed when her girlfriend picked her up and flung her over her shoulder. "Santana!" She squealed, gasping when she saw flung on the bed. She was then attacked by tickling hands.<p>

"Take it back." Santana sang.

"NEVER!" Quinn squealed. After a few minutes of relentless tickling and one raspberry, Quinn cracked. "Okay, okay I take it back!" She squealed. Santana giggled and stopped her tickling.

"Good." She teased, kissing Quinn gently on the lips. "Now get you're cute ass ready to go to the club." She whispered.

Quinn rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Her girlfriend got off of the blonde and the blonde jumped off of the bed and ran over to the closet. She pulled on a sexy blue strap less and walked into the bathroom, putting on some makeup and doing her hair as her girlfriend went threw her closet. The Latina walked into the bathroom wearing a black dress. When they were both ready, they walked hand and hand to a black truck, which was Santana's. It made her feel 'bad ass'. They then drove to Spark, the hottest club in New York. They walked into the club, Santana's arm wrapped posseively around Quinn's waist. The past another lesbian couple, one was a blonde and the other was a tiny brunette. Santana's eyes lingered on the tiny brunette and Quinn's lingered on the other blonde. They both shook their heads to clear their minds and focused on each other. They both grabbed each other's hands and walked onto the dance floor.

~The babies~

Rachel sighed deeply as she and her girlfriend walked into the club. They walked over to the bar, Brittany's hands around her waist. She asked softly for a table, and smiled at the man that guided them to a table. She and her girlfriend smiled at each other as the relaxed into a chair and Rachel grabbed Brittany's hand.

"I'm glad I got some sleep before we came. I don't think I'd last very long." Rachel giggled.

Brittany giggled back and kissed Rachel's knuckle. "I'm glad too." She whispered lovingly.

"Hey, I have to use the bathroom before the drinks get here." She grumbled, standing up slowly. "Be right back babe." Rachel said, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek and started walking towards the bathroom, unaware of someone following her…

~The mommies~

Santana watched from the dance floor a large man from her work follow the tiny brunette from earlier towards the bathroom and couldn't help get a bad feeling. "Babe, I'll be right back." She whispered. Quinn looked at her confused, but nodded her head.

"Alright." She grumbled, and started dancing by herself.

Santana speed walked towards bathroom, walking even faster when she heard loud cries for help.

~The meeting!~

Rachel gasped when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. Large hands spun her around and a large man grinned at her. "Well hello there sweet thing." The man sneered. "Looks like I caught myself a little dyke. I otta fix that." He sneered.

"Help!" Rachel cried, tears filling her eyes as the man started kneading her breasts roughly. "No please stop! Brittany!" She screamed, but no one could hear her over the loud music.

"Hey, leave her alone you asshole!" A husky voice yelled. Both heads snapped towards a fiery Latina.

The man's smirk faded away and he gulped, taking his hands off of the tiny woman. "Hey Santana, I was just kiddin' around." He stuttered.

"Leave now Frank while you still have a job, and if you ever touch her again, I'll make sure you'll never have one again." The Latina growled. Rachel watched threw tears as the Latina scared the large man away. The man gulped again and nodded, running away quickly. The Latina slowly made her way over to the tiny brunette. "Hey you okay?" She asked gently.

Rachel shook her head, and hugged her chest, "I want Bwit Bwit." She whimpered, lisping. Her brain going to baby sissy mode due to all the stress that just happened.

Santana nodded her head, pulling the tiny girl into her embrace. "Alright, alright. Sh, sh it's okay sweetie. I'll find Brit Brit for you." She cooed, walking the girl away from bathrooms. Rachel whimpered loudly when she saw a short blonde walk over to her. "Sh, its okay sweetie, that's my girlfriend, no need to be scared." The Latina cooed.

"What happened Santana?" The blonde asked, looking at the brunette.

"You know Frank from the office?" Santana asked. The blonde nodded slowly. "Yeah, well that dumb ass attacked her." She growled. "I need help finding her girlfriend."

Quinn nodded her head, "I think I saw her over there." She said, pointing out a table where a taller blonde sat.

Brittany saw her girlfriend in the arms of a Latina and quickly stood from her chair, and ran over to her girl. "What happened?" She ordered protectively.

"She was attacked." Santana said simply, helping the other girl into her girlfriend's arms.

Brittany cooed to her girlfriend and held her lose. "Sh, its okay sissy, sh." She whispered, seeing the look in her girl's eyes. She knew baby sissy was here and not Rachel. She glanced up at Santana, "Thank you for saving her." She whispered, holding Rachel close.

"Would you like for us to help you home?" She asked. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

Brittany bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. "Please." She whispered. She needed help, Rachel sometimes got squirmy and well, Brittany couldn't always control her. But now that she's terrified, the taller blonde would need some help.

The other couple nodded, and helped the two girls to the truck. "Do you come in a car?" Quinn asked.

Brittany shook her head, "No we took a cab." She whispered, as she helped her trembling girlfriend into the large truck. Quinn nodded her head and Brittany told the shorter blonde where the lived. When they got there Brittany smiled softly.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled, stroking her girl's hair. Rachel had finally stopped crying and was just very quiet.

"We'll walk you in." Santana said. Brittany sighed and nodded her head. She guided her girl and the two others up to their apartment.

"You two stay here, while I go lay her down." Brittany said. Santana and Quinn nodded as the taller blonde half dragged, half carried the sleepy brunette into their bedroom. She took off Rachel's dress and put a diaper on her, as well as her little sissy shirt. She then tucked Rachel into bed and kissed her cheek, after placing her pacifier in her mouth. "Alright baby sissy, I'll be in the living room if you need me." She whispered, slowly making her way into the living room. She smiled shyly at the two other girls. "She's asleep." She said.

"That's good." Santana said.

"Thanks again for helping her. She's so tiny, I'm glad you were there." Brittany sighed.

Santana smiled, "Its no problem. Frank likes women." She growled, "Don't worry, I'll chew his ear off, then fire him." She promised. She was about to say something else, when Rachel came flying out of the bedroom and jumped onto Brittany, crying loudly. Brittany was shocked by the sudden attack, but quickly supported her sissy.

"Sissy, sh, its okay I'm right her." She whispered, holding Rachel close, ignoring the shocked looks of the other two.

"Um, why is she wearing a diaper?" Santana asked softly, after Rachel slowly calmed down. Rachel's glanced over at Santana, tears filling her eyes again and buried her face into the crock of Brittany's face.

Brittany gulped, "Should I tell them the whole story?" She asked Rachel softly. Rachel whimpered but nodded. "Okay, well, um why don't you sit down and let me explain. But please wait for the disgusted looks after the story." She pleaded. Quinn and Santana nodded and slowly sat down on the couch. "Well, first of all, I'm Brittany and this is Rachel. When I was in high school my mom and dad use to baby me all the time and even though I grew up I still had the need to be a baby. Rachel was abused by everyone she knew, so she acts like a baby to deal with it. We both wear diapers, well, I wear pulls ups usually. A little bit after we met, we found out that we both like the same thing, so we became, 'sissy's' as well as girlfriends. I'm older though. In out play, I'm three and Rachey is one. I take care of Rachey. We don't have mommies though." She ended it sadly. Rachel was starting to cry louder, and Brittany held her close. "Its okay sissy, just cover your ears." She whispered, very prepared for the yelling that was going to happen.

Santana and Quinn stared at the two girls, in utter shock. Santana looked at Quinn and grinned softly. She and Quinn in high school were both pregnant, and both lost their babies. Both wanted to be a mommy so bad. Santana and Quinn slowly stood from the couch and sat next to the two girls, frowning when the two babies flinched. Santana started to slowly stroke Rachel's hair, and Quinn stroked Brittany's hair, "Sh, its okay." They cooed.

Brittany sniffled and looked up at Quinn, who had a gentle smile. "What?" She whimpered.

Quinn smiled softly, "Well, you see sweetie. I was pregnant in high school, but when I had my baby she soon died. And Santana was also pregnant but her baby died also. We were both really excited for our babies. But since we didn't have them we weren't able to be mommies. And I think that both of us are the ones for you." She explained as Santana slowly pulled Rachel off of Brittany's lap so Quinn could pull Brittany onto hers.

Rachel whimpered softly, and slowly started snuggling close to Santana. "Mama." She whimpered. Santana grinned and stroked Rachel's hair.

"You want me to be your mama?" Santana asked. Rachel yawned loudly as she nodded her head. "Okay, I'll be your mama, and Quinn will be your Mommy." She whispered.

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah, what 'Mama' said." She said to Brittany, who giggled and nodded her head.

"Now, are our babies hungry?" Santana asked. Brittany's eyes brightened and she squirmed off of Quinn's lap. She grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Come Mommy!" She squealed, pulling Quinn into the kitchen.

"Okay baby, calm down." She chuckled.

Brittany giggled, "Our baba's in dere. And my milky in fwidge, Rachey stiww dwink fowmuwa." She lisped as she sucked on her thumb.

Quinn nodded and started to make two bottles. "Alright baby you want me to feed you sweetie?" She asked Brittany.

Brittany giggled and shook her head. "No, I big giwl!" She squealed. Quinn chuckled and nodded her head, handing the sippie cup to Brittany, and carried the girl back into the living.

"Ou stwong Mommy." Brittany said.

Quinn laughed and nodded, "I work out a lot." She explained, handing the bottle to her girlfriend. Santana smiled and started feeding the bottle to the tiny brunette. Soon Rachel was once again asleep.

"Rachey sweep wif her paci." Brittany said tiredly. Quinn smiled gently and placed a pacifier in Rachel's mouth and watched as Santana carried the girl back into the bedroom.

"Alright, Brit Brit time for night night time." Quinn whispered, carrying Brittany into the bedroom as well, and laid her down next to Rachel. She smiled when she saw Santana snuggling with Rachel. "So cute." She cooed, Santana blushed and giggled a little bit. "Brittany? I have to go back to mine and Mama's apartment to pick some things up okay? You be good for Mama, I promise to be back by the time you wake up, okay sweetie?" She asked.

Brittany slowly nodded her head and started to snuggle close to Rachel. Quinn smiled softly at the three girls in the bed and knew that this was the beginning of an amazing relationship.

**TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well my peeps, its updated YAY! Also, New Relationships is now rated M! Also, Rachel is a little OC in this story, she's a little bit more shy and nervous, but only when she is home with the girls. When she is in public she's a little more IC so yeah! Enjoy this new chapter! **

Rachel woke up with a wet diaper. She grumbled softly to herself, and slowly started to sit up, but stopped short when she felt an arm around her waist. She blinked, seeing that Brittany was in front of her. Who was behind her? She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widen. It's her Mama! It was a dream! She giggled softly and turned over to face Santana, and started snuggling close to her new Mama.

"Mama." She whispered.

"Mm." Santana moaned, "What is it baby?" Santana asked sweetly, slowly opening her eyes.

Rachel giggled, then pouted. "Diapy wet." She grumbled.

"Sh, Brit Brit and Mommy still sleeping." Santana ordered gently. Rachel nodded her head as her Mama slowly picked her up and watched in confusion as Santana laid her down on a changing table.

"Whewe get tabwe Mama?" Rachel asked, sucking on her thumb.

Santana grinned, "Well baby, after I laid you down Mommy decided to stop at a few stores. It was still pretty early, so many places were open. Mommy thought that there wasn't a lot of baby things in the house. So she bought this table, ordered two cribs for our babies, as well as some high chairs and some cute little things for our babies to wear. But those are for you and Brit to see later." She said lovingly, stroking Rachel's cheek after changing her diaper. Santana picked the tiny brunette up and carried her into the living room.

"Mama?" Rachel said shyly.

Santana smiled, "Yes baby?"

"I fink Bwit Bwit wikes Mommy." She whispered.

Santana pretended to be confused. "What do you mean baby? Of course Brit likes Mommy."

"Well, I fink Bwit Bwit wikes Mommy like I wike Bwit Bwit." She admitted, "And I fink I wike you wike I wike Bwit Bwit." She whispered shyly.

Santana opened her mouth as Quinn walked in with Brittany on her hip. "Hi Quinn." She said. Quinn smiled at Santana and sat down next to her girlfriend, with Brittany on her lap.

"Hey there baby." Quinn cooed to Rachel, who giggled a little bit.

"Alright, I think we need to talk." Santana said seriously.

Rachel stopped giggling and nodded her head, "You're right." She said, sitting up a little bit.

"Alright, I know that you like me Rachel. And I think you to, so does Quinn. She told me so when she got home. But she also still likes me and Brittany." She said.

"We can all date." Quinn said, "I researched it while you slept, and its legal in New York." She explained.

Brittany looked at Rachel and smiled brightly, "I want to do that!" She squealed.

Rachel giggled and nodded her head, "I do to!" She squealed, as well.

Quinn chuckled softly, and placed a finger on Rachel's lips, "Alright, since we have decided that we will all date, we need to make some rules. First of all, me and Santana are in charge, if you don't listen to us you'll get a spanking." She said. Rachel's faced instantly paled at the thought of a spanking.

"No!" Brittany growled. "You will not touch Rachel that way." She growled, getting off of Quinn's lap and grabbed Rachel, gently pulling her into a protective hug. Rachel whimpered at the harsh tone and snuggled close to her sissy.

Quinn and Santana watched in shock as the other blonde snap at Quinn. "Brittany, calm down." Quinn ordered gently, "Tell me what's wrong and why you snapped at us like that. Babies aren't aloud to yell at their mommy like that." She said, with a small scolding tone.

Brittany glared softly at Quinn, and soon relaxed. "I sowwy," She whispered, "Rachey gets scared sometimes, when people yell. I tried spanking her one time because she was bad, but she got very very scared and started to cry and wouldn't stop for like hours! No spanking Rachey." She said firmly.

Rachel whimpered softly, and yawned loudly. Quinn sighed softly, then nodded her head. "Alright, me and Mama will think about another punishment, alright?" Quinn asked gently. Brittany relaxed and nodded her head.

"Alright." She whispered. Quinn and Santana smiled, as Santana slowly took Rachel off of Brittany's lap and placed her back onto her own lap. Rachel smiled softly up at Santana.

"Okay, now that that's settled we need to go over the other rules." Quinn said, "Last night I went to a few stores while you slept and ordered you two some adorable little baby things. Like a crib and some more formula, and Mama over there got Rachey a present, but that is for you two to enjoy." She grinned. Santana smirked gently down at Rachel, who looked up at them confused. "Anyways, rules are you act like babies when at home, and act like our girlfriends in public." Quinn explained. "I think that's it, you two have been playing baby for a while, so I think you understand how to play?" The two nodded. "Now me and Mama aren't use to babying yet, so you have to be patient understood?" They nodded again.

"Yes Mommy." They giggled.

Quinn chuckled and patted Brittany sweetly on the head. "Alright, I'm going to feed Brittany, I think Santana is ready to feed you as well." She said grinning at Santana, who nodded. Santana picked Rachel up and placed her on her hip, as she walked towards their bedroom.

"What is Mama and Rachey doing?" Brittany asked innocently, sucking on her thumb.

"Oh nothing that you need to worry about baby." Quinn cooed, helping Brittany off of the couch and helped her into a booster seat that she bought the night before. "What do you want for breakfast baby girl?" She asked.

"Pancakes!" Brittany squealed, and Quinn laughed.

"Alright, anything for my little girl." She cooed, kissing her on the forehead. Back in the room Santana was settling herself down on the bed, Rachel's head breasts close to her breasts.

"I bet you're wondering what your surprise is huh Rachey?" Santana cooed.

"Uh huh." Rachel giggled, sucking her thumb.

Santana chuckled, gently taking Rachel's thumb out of her mouth. She slowly started to take off her shirt, leaving her in her bra. "Well baby, you see Mommy got me some special medicine last night that made my breasts lactate, meaning they make milk for babies." She grinned softly at the excited look on Rachel's face. "Do you want Mama's milky?" She cooed.

Rachel whimpered softly and started squirming around. "Milky!" She squealed.

"Oh, looks like my baby is hungry." Santana cooed, letting one breast fall from her bra and instantly Rachel latched on, "Oh baby is very hungry." She whispered, rocking Rachel gently as the tiny brunette suckled roughly on the Latina's breast. She stroked her hair sweetly and started to hum a lullaby. Soon the suckling started to lessen and Rachel's eyes began to get heavy. "Oh is baby sleepy now?" Santana asked gently. Rachel pulled her mouth away and nodded her head. Santana gently wiped Rachel's mouth clean from any left over milk, pulled her breast back in and pulled her shirt back on. "Suck a good little baby girl." She cooed lovingly. Rachel giggled tiredly and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Its back to bed for my little baby." She whispered, holding the girl close and rocked Rachel until she finally fell asleep. Santana placed the tiny brunette back onto the bed, tucked her in, placed her pacifier into her mouth and slowly backed out of the room and into the living room.

"Is the baby asleep San?" Quinn asked softly.

Santana nodded her head and walked over to Brittany who was munching happily on her pancakes, and kissed her on the forehead. "Yup." She said, "Hi there my big girl, what did Mommy make you?" Santana cooed.

"Pancakes!" Brittany giggled, licking her fingers. "I alls done now dough." She said.

Santana smiled, and grabbed a wipey and started to clean off the taller blondes face. "Alright sweetie, do you want to go watch some TV until Rachey wakes up and we can talk some more, or go shopping?" She asked gently.

Brittany giggled and nodded her head, "Yeah!" She squealed and ran over to the couch and jumped onto it.

"What do you want to watched girlie?" She asked.

"Um, Up!" She squealed. Santana nodded and turned the cartoon on as Quinn sat next to Brittany. She walked over to the two blondes and sat down next to Quinn, watching the movie with the girls, waiting for the tiny brunette to wake up.

**So you likey likey? So if I get 5 reviews I'll have this updated next Tuesday. If I get 10 it'll be up by Sunday, and if I get 15 then it'll be up on Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! I know it took forever to post this! I went into major writer's block, so again so sorry! but anyways, here's a new chapter! Sorry its so short!**

It was almost two hours when Rachel finally woke up. She sat up, looked around and started to crying loudly for her Mama. "Mama!" She cried and Santana came running it.

"Aw what's the matter baby girl?" Santana cooed, picking Rachel up and rocked her gently.

"Hungy." Rachel pouted, burring her head into the crock of Santana's neck.

Santana chuckled, "You want more milky? Or some real food for your tummy?" She cooed, tickling her baby's tummy.

"Well, me and Bwit Bwit go for big lunch today at noon." Rachel said, "We go now dough." She said. Santana nodded her head, placing Rachel back down on her feet.

"Alright, you get dress and I'll go tell the others to get dress as well." Santana said lovingly, kissing Rachel sweetly on the cheek.

Rachel giggled and nodded as she watched Santana walk out of the room. Santana walked over to her two other girlfriends.

"Hey, Rachel wants to go to lunch." She said and Brittany grinned.

"Well duh, we do it every Sunday." She giggled.

Quinn chuckled, "Well we didn't know baby, now let's go get dressed." She said, helping Brittany to her feet as Rachel walked out, wearing back skinny jeans and a purple shirt.

"You're slow." She teased Brittany. Brittany rolled her eyes and locked Rachel in a head lock and ruffled her hair.

"Knock it off Brittany!" Rachel squealed. "Tana, Quinny help me!" She squealed.

Santana giggled a little bit at their nicknames, "Brit leave poor Rachey alone and go get dressed." Quinn said.

Brittany giggled and nodded her head, letting Rachel go and ran to their room. Santana kissed Rachel's forehead. "Be right back Rae." She cooed. Rachel nodded her head and sat down on the couch waiting for her girls. A few minutes later the girls walked out.

"Alright, where should we go?" Quinn asked. Brittany glanced at Rachel and grinned.

"Let Rachel drive us!" Brittany ordered. Quinn and Santana blinked, and nodded their heads. They guided the two babies to the car and Rachel got the front, grinning at her Mommies and giggled loudly.

**Mommies and Baby Girls**

Rachel had driven her girlfriends to Stormy, a vegan café that had seats outside and since it was a beautiful day, it was the best time to go to the café. Rachel smiled at the waitress.

"Hello Brooke, table for four this time." She whispered shyly. The waitress smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright girls, this way." She said, guiding them to a table for with four chairs. "I'll have the chef put in the usual for you and Brittany. And I'll let your friends decide what they want and take their orders after I bring you your waters." She said with a smile.

Rachel smiled back and nodded. "Thank you Brooke." She said kindly as the waitress walked away.

"You guys come here a lot?" Santana asked.

Rachel giggled and nodded, "It's the best place with vegan food. And it has good food for non-vegans."

"You're vegan?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Brittany's not though." Rachel said with a smile.

Quinn smiled back and watched Rachel carefully. She knew the girl couldn't be this calm after being attacked the night before, but wasn't ready to confront it until the younger girl was ready.

Brooke brought Rachel and Brittany their waters and took Santana and Quinn's order.  
>"Alright, food will be out soon." She said. The four girls chatted easily and soon their food was brought out. They ate in comfortable silence and when they were done the ordered desert. When they finished their desert, Santana paid, they decided to go the park where a small duck pond was.<p>

"Brittany loves the ducks." Rachel giggled. The two mommies chuckled and drove to the park. They bought cups of bread and started feeding the ducks. Santana and Quinn sat down on a bench and watched the two babies feed the ducks. Santana narrowed her eyes when she saw two very tall guys walk up to her girls. She and Quinn jumped to their feet when they saw Rachel start to cry.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Santana snarled, pushing Rachel behind her. Quinn gathered the crying girl into her embrace and cooed softly in her ear.

"Oh man, isn't this a hoot!" One of the days sneered, "The dykes have even more dyke friends."

Santana growled and kneed the guy in the crouch, "Shut up you dumb ass!" She growled. Rachel whimpered softly and slowly started to wet herself. Quinn seemed to notice.

"Santana calm down." She whispered. Santana didn't seem to notice and was screaming at the two guys in Spanish.

"Sanny." Rachel whimpered in her baby voice. Santana instantly stopped yelling long enough for the two guys to run off. Santana looked at the crying girl and ran to her, holding her close to her chest.

"Sh, baby its okay." She cooed. She then noticed the wet spot, "Let's go home," She whispered, picking Rachel up, ignoring the strange looks. She allowed Quinn to drive them back to home. Santana carried Rachel into the apartment and laid her down on the bed when they got to their room. She gently wiped down the girl's vagina, and taped her up in a diaper. She held her close to cooed gently to her.

"I come in Mama?" Brittany asked softly.

Santana smiled gently and nodded her head, "Okay baby, but be quiet, Baby Rachey fell asleep." On their way home the sobbing girl had fallen asleep.

Brittany nodded and got onto the bed, Quinn followed and sat down next to the taller blonde.

"Now Brit Brit, who were those two?" Quinn asked gently, stroking her baby's hair.

"They go to Rae's school. Rae goes to Julliard and the one that called her the mean word was Finn, he wanted to date her. But when he found that she was a lesbian he became very mean. Rae gets scared very easily, that's why she wetted herself. Her daddies were really mean to her. She gets scared if someone yells or says mean words." She explained.

The two older women nodded her head, and Santana kissed Rachel's cheeks. Rachel stirred slightly and started to yawn loudly. She opened her eyes and looked around, smiling softly when she saw the faces of her girlfriends.

"Mama." She giggled.

Santana chuckled and kissed her cheeks. "Hi there baby. Are you feeling better?" She asked softly.

Rachel nodded her head and snuggled close to Santana. "Mama I want milky." She whispered shyly.

Quinn chuckled, "Come on Brit Brit, Mama has to feed the baby." She giggled.

Brittany looked confused, but shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." The two girls left and Santana started to feed Rachel.

"Such a good baby girl." She cooed, as Rachel suckled softly. She slowly started to fall asleep and Santana fixed her shirt. She couldn't help but think, that the small girl was always so tired. She would have to sit Brittany and Rachel down and learn more about their lives before meeting them.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! HAHA! SO YEAH HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!**

It had been a week since the four girls had got together, and so far things had been great. They were all getting along swimmingly, and they all seemed like they were once again in the honeymoon phase. However, both Santana and Quinn were very concerned for Rachel. The youngest of the group was very quiet and soft spoken while she was at home, but when she was out in public she was long and sometimes annoying. They asked Brittany about it, and she had told them that that was just how Rachel was, and that she didn't want to seem weak around other people, though she did allow her girls to see her weak and frightened. The two older girls noticed how scared Rachel would get if she did something wrong with them. Brittany said that Rachel use to do that when they first started dating and that she did that because people use to hurt her and she didn't want to get hurt again. Santana and Quinn didn't understand that, though they do remember Brittany telling them that Rachel was abused and that be babied was the way she coped. So the two other girls babied the youngest girl to the fullest, though they did baby Brittany a lot as well. But the blonde always told them that she was a big girl and could take care of herself, though the two other girls didn't believe her and would baby her anyway. Even though the girls had been doing fine it wasn't until last night did they have their first problem. Santana had the two babies sitting down at the table, Rachel in a high chair and Brittany in a booster seat. Quinn was making meatloaf, and had forgotten that Rachel was vegan….

"Alright every one its dinner time!" Quinn cooed, placing a plate in front of each of her girlfriend. Rachel looked down at her food before wrinkling her nose and pushed the food away.

"No hungwy." She whispered looking away. Santana looked at her baby and frowned.

"But baby you need to eat so you can get big and strong." She said, pushing the plate back towards Rachel.

Rachel shook her head, "No hungwy." She repeated, pushing the plate away again.

Santana sighed deeply, pushing the plate towards Rachel again, "Baby you need to eat." She said firmly.

Rachel scrunched up her face and pushed the plate away from her hard, making the plate fall off of her tray and make a mess on the floor. "No hungwy!" She wailed.

"Rachel Berry!" Santana yelled, standing up. "Bad girl!" She scolded. Rachel's face turned bright red as Quinn sighed softly, and cleaned up the mess as Santana scolded the younger girl. Brittany decided to stay quiet, because she knew what would happen after Santana yelled, and her mommies needed to learn about Rachel's emotions because little Rachel had been so quiet the last week.

"That was a bad thing to do Rachel," Santana scolded, "You're a bad girl." She said. Rachel's lip started to tremble violently. "I told you that you needed to eat and you said no and made a mess. Babies need to listen or they're punished." That statement ripped a hole in Rachel and she started to cry loudly. Brittany winced slightly, she knew Rachel was now terrified. She did the same thing when she had tried to spank her. But she couldn't help, Santana and Quinn needed to take care of her. They were mommies now.

"No!" Rachel wailed. "No hurt me please!" She begged, as she started to tremble violently. Santana's eyes widen and she quickly took Rachel out of the highchair. Rachel screamed in fear and squirmed in Santana's arms. "I sorry! Please, no hurt me. I vegan, I no wanted meat! No hurt please!" She begged, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Santana started to coo softly and rocked the girl back and forth. "Sh, baby. Its okay, its okay. I'm not going to punish you, I promise. Just calm down baby, calm down." She cooed, and kept cooing until Rachel's wails turned into small whimpers. Santana held the baby close as Quinn rubbed her back.

"Do you want some milk instead Rachey? We'll leave Mommy and Brit Brit to eat. Then when they're done we'll watch a movie and talk for a little bit?" Santana asked. Rachel sniffled and nodded her head. "Okay sweetheart." She whispered. Quinn kissed both on the head before Santana carried Rachel into the room.

Quinn sat down next to Brittany and kissed her cheek, "Finish your dinner sweet pea." She said lovingly, stroking Brittany's hair. Brittany giggled and nodded her head.

"Otay Mommy." She giggled.

Santana sat down on the bed with a sniffling baby, opened up her shirt quickly and guided Rachel's mouth to her breast. Rachel greedily began to suckle and instantly calmed down. "There we go, that's a calm baby." Santana cooed, rocking the girl a little bit and kissed her hair. "You're a good girl. Yes you are." She said and repeated herself for about 15 minutes before Quinn called for them. "Alright baby, let's go watch a movie." She whispered, waiting until Rachel finished her suckling before putting her breast away and carried the girl into the living room. Santana sat on the couch, after giving Rachel to Quinn and pulled Brittany onto her lap. Quinn cooed softly at Rachel and stroked her cheek.

"Hi baby, are you feeling better?" She asked. Rachel sighed softly and placed her head on Quinn's shoulder and nodded her head. "That's a good girl. Now me and Mama want to know why you got so scared when Mama said you were getting punished."

Rachel whimpered softly, "I be big girl to tell?" She asked.

"Yes you can." Santana said, stroking Brittany hair as they cuddled.

"You can do it Rachey." Brittany smiled.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Okay well. I was adopted and growing up my fathers were very proper, and I had to do things their way or I would be punished. And I'm not talking a pop on the bottom. When I was five I accidently spilled my milk, they spanked me with each of their belts until I had welts on my bottom. When I was nine I ate some meat, I didn't know it was meat. Father hated meat and said I wasn't allowed to eat it, and one day I came home from school and told them I ate some mac and cheese from school. He slapped me across the face and told me that the mac and cheese had meat in it. Of course he meant that it was vegan, but he still got so angry with me," She took a deep breath. "Then when I was 15, I got my first period, and I just so happened to have been wearing white pants, so my fathers knew that I had gotten my period. I had gotten some blood on our white couch. They said that since I ruined the couch and that I was now a woman they would use a new punishment. They raped me. After that they did kept doing it until my Junior year. I couldn't handle it anymore and I told someone. I ended up living with my birth mother. My senior year I told her that I was a lesbian. She and her boyfriend at the time beat me and left me at the hospital. Up until gradutation the foster care let me live by myself. I moved here to New York and met this wonderful girl. Well I thought she was wonderful. She raped me as well after the month we dated. Brittany actually found me after she dumped me. I was a mess, she thought she had killed me, but Brittany found me and took me to the hospital and she took care of me after I was released. I had been diapering myself since my mother beat me and I lived by myself. I was wearing them when she raped me, that was why she raped me actually. She said I was a big girl and needed to know how to be a big girl." Rachel was now crying her poor little eyes out. The other girls had tears in her their eyes as well. Quinn started to coo softly in Rachel's ears and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Sh, its okay Rachey. Me and Mama will never let anything bad happen to you. We will never scare, or hurt you. We'll have to think of some new rules okay?" She asked gently.

Rachel sniffled and nodded her head, and started to suck her thumb.

Santana scooted closer to the two other girls and snuggled close to them. "Until then, let's watch a movie okay?" She asked gently.

Brittany smiled brightly. "Yeah!" She giggled.

Rachel giggled softly and snuggled closer to Quinn. "We watch Funny Girl?" She asked sweetly.

Santana smiled gently. "Sure baby." She whispered, placing Brittany next to Quinn so she could start the movie. "Anything for you baby girl." She cooed.

**All done. I need new ideas!**


End file.
